ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Nellie Owens
Nellie Owens is a fanfic character created by Feder373. She is a 12-year-old girl who lives in the United States. She has blue eyes and blond hair with ringlets or corkscrew curls on the sides. She usually wears a light blue dress. She has a 9-year-old brother called Albert and a 14-year-old cousin called Scott Owens who lives in England. Her parents, Nestor and Margaret Owens, own a toy store chain, and they are a rich family. Nellie is a long time antagonist of . They went to the same school, and Nellie was always mean to Rebecca because she was jealous of her outstanding intelligence, and because she despises anyone who has less money than her or her family. During school breaks, she and Rebecca used to play Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and tried to defeat each other with fierceness, but Nellie always lost. When she did, she used to taunt or insult Rebecca in such a way that Rebecca sometimes responded with anger and even slapping Nellie. Nellie used to boast about having access to the best cards in the game because she was rich, and because she could take any booster packs that were sold at her parents' toy shops (her parents allowed her to do so because she is a really spoiled girl, especially by her mother). She used to tell Rebecca that she played " s" just because she wanted to pretend she was not as "poor" as she was. When Nellie knew that Rebecca was going to college being the same age as her because she was so smart, Nellie became rabid and wanted to fight Rebecca in any tournament just to humilliate her. She went as far as demanding her parents to make a televised Duel Monsters tournament in their toy shops because she could not -in her own words- stand that a girl who was poorer than her humilliated her both in Duel Monsters and school. Nellie knows because she has also taken part in a lot of Duel Monsters tournaments, and she tries to become Yugi's girlfriend not because she loves him but just to tease Rebecca. Nellie often tries to catch Yugi's attention by offering him very rare and expensive cards of which only few copies exist in the world in exchange of getting a date, but Yugi rejects her most of the time. She even once invented an incredibly powerful an unfair card of her own called "Nellie the Perfect Pretty Magician Girl" and tried to convince Yugi that he could use the card anywhere because she said her parents were going to buy the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise and she could establish any rules and introduce any cards she wanted. No one believed this. (She invented another card to counter her "Nellie" card easily in case she had to duel Yugi). Nellie's favourite Deck and the one she usually plays with is a Deck which consists of a mix of " " monsters and " " monsters, with a lot of generic powerful cards in the mix. She sometimes changes her Deck to test if she can beat Rebecca with other cards, like when she played with a " " Deck, but she still ends up losing anyways. When opening booster packs, she only gets the powerful cards and leaves the worst ones to her little brother Albert. When Albert manages to get a good card she doesn't have, Nellie steals it from him. When the brothers become three years older, they decide to duel each other so the winner will become the only inheritor of their parents toy stores. Nellie thinks she is going to win easily because she has a lot of the most powerful cards of the game and she thinks her brother can only play with weak cards, but the thing is that Rebecca had lent him some good cards and had adviced him with tips to play against Nelly. Albert beat Nelly, who admitted the defeat and stopped playing Yu-Gi-Oh! forever. Category:Characters